Truth And Time
by pocket samurai
Summary: A dark figure stumbled down a long tunnel, pain and desperation emanating from her clear blue eyes. Fear seeped from every pore as her breath became shallower They were coming...


Author: Pocket Samurai  
Title: Truth and Time  
Category: Action/Adventure/bit angsty later on  
Season/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Rating: T  
Posting: Shocked if anyone else wants it to be honest – but let us know first  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This was created for entertainment purposes only and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended.

A/N: I've actually got writers block trying to write the note, that doesn't bode well! Basically this is my first story and its been sitting gathering cyber dust on my computer for far too long that I figure its about time that it goes out into the big bad world. Depending on the reviews I may be convinced to write more… hint… right enough of my ramblings here it is…

Truth and Time

By Pocket Samurai

_A dark figure stumbled down a long tunnel, pain and desperation emanating from her clear blue eyes. Fear seeped from every pore as her breath became shallower;_

_They were coming._

_The terrifying sound of footsteps echoed towards her through the dark abyss as her heart pounded louder in her ears. Increasing her pace- guiding her hands over the cold damp wall - something was wrong, her ragged breath caught in her throat as she reached a dead end._

_The footsteps grew menacingly loud; she could hear the metallic sound of each footfall as staff weapons were activated. The pain from a previous wound surged through her chest, she fell helplessly against the wall – her free hand clawing at her throat as she struggled to catch her breath._

_The darkness closed in – tightening its grip, there was no escape now. More footsteps fell all around her as a deafening silence fell heavy in the air, she gasped – this was it…_

"Carter!" The young women he was addressing sat slumped at the edge of the desk with her head resting on her out-stretched arm. Her eyes flew open in a moment of bemused panic as she tried to leap from her lab stool – to no success.

Her feet were hooked round the metal foot rest, making it impossible to stop the stool tipping and sliding on the cold grey concrete. Landing heavily behind the desk the Colonel could not suppress the grin that emerged on his face, "Sleeping on the job _again_ Carter?" his amusement of the whole situation was evident from the tone in his voice. He walked around the side of the desk to where Carter was lying, "You ok?"

"I uhh, where am I?" clutching at her shirt where a weapons blast had struck her only seconds before.

"Dorothy its ok, you're back in Kansas now. You're in the SGC Carter; you were asleep in your lab. Again." Concern swept over O'Neill's face as he helped her off the floor, "Bad dream?"

"You could say that, sir." Rubbing her head as she remembered what the hell was going on. O'Neill gave her a glare, "I _was_ just about to go home, honest sir."

Her computer screen displayed schematics of the "new and improved" Naquada reactor, using less of the precious element and providing even more energy. This advancement was due to the friendly folks of P6T…. no 6P…well whatever, who had provided Carter with another "doohicky" as O'Neill called it.

Hammond had given her only another 12 hours down time before SG1's next mission, O'Neill saw the look on Carters face, " Times up Major, Hammond wants to see us in the briefing room."

"But…"

"Ah!" waving his finger at the reactor "You can play with your new toy later, lets just go see what the wizard wants ok?"

Smiling, Carter followed O'Neill out her lab towards the elevator. "So what were you dreaming about anyway?"

" I don't really know sir, it seemed more like a memory but…" she closed her eyes suddenly as a wave of pain swept over her –_" You will tell me everything you know, Tok'ra!" a sinister figure spoke, obviously a Goa'uld. She was kneeling on the ground; dazed and sore she slowly raised her head to her interrogator. "What are you doing here!" The figure raised his arm to her face, revealing the glowing hand device on his hand. "You will tell me everything."_

"Carter, what's wrong?" He stood in front of her, his hands grasping the top of her arms "What happened? What did you see?"

She looked up at him, holding her head as she tried to make sense of the vision "I think um…it was Jolinar, sir. It was a memory but it was too vague…someone, a Goa'uld captured her. I don't know who he was. I didn't recognise him."

"Peachy, you really have to love those guys huh? You ok to go to the briefing? You know 'cause nothing would give me more pleasure than to take you to the doc, I wouldn't even mind if I missed Daniel talk about some alien rubble."

"Really sir I'm fine," and with a smile she added "Maybe I should lay off the caffeine for a while." As she made her way down the corridor she tried to shrug off the cloud that covered her mind.

The phantom that was left of Jolinar often gave her intuitive feelings but this felt like a 'warning' in bright neon signs. The elevator door opened as she walked in she turned on her heals to face O'Neill who still stood in the corridor "I'm fine sir" she put on her best 'tough soldier voice' to try and convince her CO.

"Are you _sure_! We could just go see the doc anyway, have a chat, read the paper, eat Jell-O…"

* * *

Lt Haley ran as fast as she could through the forest that surrounded the gate, Jaffa were in close pursuit. Fallen branches and mud slowed her progress down considerably. She ran down a steep embankment into a small stream and hid under the over hanging tree roots to catch her breath.

'For gods sake! I thought they were joking when I heard the rumours about SG-11! "Oh yeah!" They said, "Take out good life insurance" They said – lets put it this way, the more I heard about the infamous SG-11 the more I didn't want to know. None of the team – Major Burandt, Captain Olsson, Dr Alder and Lt Harris had started out in the original team – and I was Harris's replacement after he had broken both his legs on a recent mission.

I mean I realise that SG-1 had clocked a lot of time in the infirmary, but they all had the original team members from 5 years ago! The way this mission was going, they were going to have to replace the replacement! No Haley, don't think like that – I am not gonna die here! I just have to keep moving and make it to the Stargate – without getting caught.' Haley held her breath, horns were sounding and reverberating through the forest, the Jaffa were close behind her, following her trail. She hoped the rest of her team could evade capture, as well as herself 'Oh yeah! Easier said!'

* * *

"Daniel! Would you get to the point!" O'Neill droned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Jack, if you'll give me a minute…"

"You've had sixty of them _Daniel_!" moaned O'Neill as he cut him off.

Fact was he wasn't the only one who was bored silly. Carter who sat on his left, looked like she was listening but her mind was on whatever she saw in her visions. Teal'c who sat across from Carter looked, well, like Teal'c, his head was cocked to the side and his eyebrow was raised as he sensed the tension across the table.

"Colonel O'Neill!" The General stared O'Neill down, "I am well aware of your distaste of ancient civilisations but please…" He let out a sigh "Dr Jackson please continue."

"Well…" Off Daniel went again, hopping around like a kid in a candy store as he tried to explain his theory and how P3C 751 might hold the answers.

The General was not convinced that Daniel's 'theory' justified a mission, as far as the MALP had shown it was a planet in ruins, "Rocks and rubble General," O'Neill had said when he saw the pictures, but of course as an archaeologist, Daniel just _had_ to see it.

* * *

This was Lt Haley's 3rd mission with SG-11, Major Burandt was a good CO, his level of sarcasm just reaching that of Colonel O'Neill's. Dr Alder was an Anthropologist, he was fascinated by the people of this planet, or more accurately the scribes who worked in the central building in the plaza.

It had been their second day and they were due to return to the SGC when Burandt had seen through the charade and realised that the ruler was a Goa'uld. Haley, who had been collecting soil samples on the outskirts of the city, had been ordered to return to the gate and alert General Hammond immediately. She had just turned round when she heard thesounds of gunfire– needless to say she hadn't looked back since.

The 'locals' had seemed really, un-goa'uldish, normal even, but as the tell tail "Clink" of armour filled the forest the true colours of this civilisation were shown to all. From her position she could see a contingent of Jaffa moving in search patterns, so far they hadn't made her position.

* * *

"So my point is General, we have to see this!" Daniel pleaded.

'Please General just say 'yes' if it will shut him up!' O'Neill had a headache brought on by Daniels rant. 'If there is a god…'

"Sir?" Simmons came up the stairs into the briefing room, looking rather sheepish as he interrupted what the General was about to say to Dr Jackson. Five pairs of eyes suddenly turned to face him.

"Yes!" O'Neill sighed with relief – there was a god after all.

"Go ahead Lieutenant," Hammond said as his eyes darted from O'Neill, who now looked slightly embarrassed from his little outburst, to Simmons.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but SG-11 are now 5 hours over due sir." Simmons managed to get out in between stutters.

"Dial up P5X 770 and try establish radio contact."

"Yes sir." Simmons said as he spun on his heel and exited the room.

"Sir?" as Carter became aware of the situation, "Wasn't that the team Lieutenant Haley was placed with temporarily?"

"Yes Major it was," Hammond confirmed her suspicions, " Their mission was a standard 'meet and greet' all information that I received showed them to be a peaceful people, around 100 years behind earth technologically." He turned his gaze to Daniel before he piped up again, "You have a go to explore P3C 751, you leave in one hour. Dismissed."

"Thank you General." Daniel was stunned, he had expected the General to say 'no' – even by his standards the reasons for going to this planet were flaky.

Carter followed the General down into the control room, the Stargate was already dialling, she sat down in the seat next to Simmons, "Wormhole established."

"SG-11 this is Hammond, please respond." The MALP was relaying the signal; hopefully they weren't too far away from the gate. He watched as Carter manoeuvred the MALP's camera to get a better view of the surrounding area.

"Sir, this is Burandt." His voice crackled through the speakers. "We are currently being perused by Jaffa." Staff weapons were firing in the distance. " I don't think we can make it…to…the…without…. reinforce…sir." More staff weapon blasts, much closer this time.

O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel came in and stood behind Hammond. "Oh now that sounds familiar." O'Neill quipped as he listened to the weapons in the background.

"Major? Major do you read?" Hammond glanced at Simmons who shook his head.

"Signals gone sir."

"SG-1, you have the rescue mission. You leave in ten Colonel." Hammond marched back up to his office, when a team goes missing it only means one thing – more paper work.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" O'Neill muttered under his breath, "Carter, SG-11 are _so_ gonna owe us a beer for this!"

"Yes sir." Smiling she began to follow him out of the control room. Daniel stood there, eyes wide in astonishment as she passed him. "The General didn't have a choice Daniel, all the other SG teams are off world, and SG-6 only got back an hour ago."

"Yeah I know, it's just…did he," Signalling Jack with his thumb "have to be so pleased about it?"

"I believe O'Neill did not want to learn about the extinct people of P3C 751 DanielJackson." Teal'c stood in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I can't think what gave you that impression Teal'c." Daniel replied sarcastically as he made his way to his locker.

The inner ring of the gate began to spin as Daniel, O'Neill and Teal'c walked into the gate room. Daniel was fiddling with his backpack while O'Neill tried to clean his sunglasses with the sleeve of his jacket.

"How is it the you never have to carry one of these Jack?" Daniel enquired.

"Because Daniel…" O'Neill began, not sure how to continue "Because" He fumbled as his eyes wondered around the round and caught a glimpse of his 2IC walking in, "Carter! Hi!"

Daniel rolled his eyes as he continued adjusting the straps. Carter approached him to give him a hand.

"Don't think you'll be needing those today Colonel." Carter said gesturing his sunglasses.

"Why not?"

"Well the last images we received from the MALP suggested a severe storm was building in the area, and with the amount of static we were recording…it will be one hell of a thunderstorm sir."

"Crap, I thought I might be able to work on my tan a little."

Teal'cs gaze shifted to O'Neill, giving him a quizzical look, "I thought our objective was to give assistance to SG-11 O'Neill?"

"Teal'c I was…attempting to be funny."

"I see."

The Stargate burst into life filling the room with a blue glow.

"SG-1, you have a go!" Hammonds voice boomed over the speaker. "If you do not return within 12 hours, your GDO's will be locked out."

"Understood General." O'Neill waved a dismissive hand at Hammond. "Ok campers, let's go rescue the kids."

Hammond watched from the control room as his best team strolled up the ramp. One after another the four figures, dressed in black disappeared through the blue shimmering event horizon. Inwardly he hoped they would all come back in one piece.

Carter and O'Neill were already down the steps when Daniel and Teal'c came through. Finding strategic positions they scanned the area with their P-90's. Already the sky had begun to darken to a deep purple as the first tentative drops of water began to fall from the building mass of clouds.

"Clear!" O'Neill shouted "Lets try and get some cover over by the tree line…move…now."

SG-1 half crouching ran over to the first line of trees.

Having reached the tree line O'Neill and Carter crouched down behind the cover of a large tree. Daniel was behind them and Teal'c moved out to the left.

"Ok Carter…" As soon as he began he saw Carters face flinch as she grabbed her helmet clad head and fell forwards. O'Neill steadied her as the memories of a past experience began to flood back, " Here we go again." He noted. Looking at the face of a rather concerned archaeologist O'Neill shook his head. "She was having these before we left."

"Why didn't she go see Janet?"

"What was she gonna do? Give her anti-flashback-pills?" O'Neill scoffed. He turned his head back to Carter, one hand clutching her head, the other her side.

"_So Jolinar, what kind of business could you possibly have here on Ashmunein, hmm?"_

_Jolinar was lying on her ground, badly beaten as she tried to stop the blood draining out the side of her chest – which was courtesy of the Jaffa that had found her in the tunnels, "I will tell you nothing Thoth!"_

"Carter, snap out of it!" O'Neill was shaking her, while Daniel had crouched down beside her.

Carter's eyes snapped back into focus, "Sir? Sorry sir, this worlds called Ashmunein, its ruled by a Goa'uld named Thoth. He once held Jolinar prisoner." Everything started to make a little more sense. She had got a weird déjà vu feeling when she had seen the preliminary photos of P5X 770. These photos had obviously provoked the visions. 'God Jolinar, why can't you be a little more specific!' "Sir this was what the visions were about earlier in my lab, god if only I had realised I could of have had Hammond pull SG-11 out sooner."

"Not your fault Carter," He took his eyes off Carter for a moment to address Daniel, "You ever heard of this snake?"

"Yeah, I think I have. According to Egyptian mythology Thoth was a magician and inventor of speech and hieroglyphics. He was often identified with the moon and later became the vizier for Osiris and teacher of arts and civilisations. He was represented as an ibis or a dog-headed baboon."

"So, exactly how many textbooks did you eat for breakfast this morning Daniel?" O'Neill quipped pulling a face.

Daniel shook his head, dismissing the Colonels remark. He felt a chill wind rising, the leaves overhead began to rustle. It seemed night was gathering. Glancing over to the gate he watched as it was consumed by shadow. Another dark line of clouds began to billow violently over head.

"Sir, I have a really bad feeling about this." Carter looked up at the sky.

"Oh relax…" As O'Neill spoke a bolt of lighting struck a tree a few hundred yards away from them. A burnt stench filled the air as the tree smouldered. The first fork of lighting had been the cue for the downpour of rain to start. "Bad example."

"Do you think we should be standing under tree's like this Jack?" remarked Daniel.

"Well, were do you want to stand Daniel? Go and stand out in the open if you want, it'll give the Jaffa a better chance of hitting you."

"Point taken."

O'Neill put his attention on Carter again, "Is there anything else you can tell us about this planet?"

"Well, from what I can feel sir, there's a lot of Naquada in the soil."

"I concur, most Goa'uld planets are rich in Naquada." The stoic Jaffa agreed, never letting his eyes drift from the darkness of the forest.

"Beyond this forest, there is a city called Khemenu. It's the main city on this planet, that's where the palace and the library are."

"Library?" O'Neill squinted. "I didn't know the Goa'uld had library's, do you have membership for this Daniel?"

"This could be very important, it was said that Thoth wrote "The Chapters of the fourth coming day.""

"The what?"

"The book of the dead. It's a collection of chapters made up of magic spells and formulas."

"Magic? Like rabbit out of a hat magic?"

"Not exactly.The magical powers of Thoth were so great, that the Egyptians had tales of a 'Book of Thoth', which would allow a person who read the sacred book to become the most powerful 'magician' in the worldIt could be some form of Goa'uld technology. "

"Ok, so how big is this city then?" O'Neill knew the importance of acquiring alien technology, even better if it was out of the hands of a Goa'uld.

"Quite big, its full of the scribes accommodation. There are a series of escape tunnels built under ground that lead from the palace to the gate, like what Seth had sir, but a little more upscale. It's more of a labyrinth really and only a few people know the correct route."

"Ok, so if we found the entrance could we use them to get into the palace?"

"I think so, if I can remember the way. Jolinar was caught in them as she tried to make it back to the gate."

"What was her mission here anyway?"

"The Tok'ra tried to free the people from his rule, but it didn't quite go to plan."

"Well there's a shocker!"

"The people don't know that Thoth's a Goa'uld, he tried to hide from the system lords after Osiris was…"

"Put in a jar?" O'Neill interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Sweet, ok…" O'Neill tried to use his radio to signal SG-11 but all he got was static "What the…" He shook the small device.

"Sir, the storm must be affecting the radios, they'll be useless until the ionisation of the atmosphere has dissipated." O'Neill looked blankly at her, "Um, until the lightning stops sir."

"Aah, Right. That's just perfect now, what's left to say – my day is complete." Sarcasm was heavy in every word. "Lets move out."

* * *

The burnt smell of smouldering bark filtered through the forest as it was once again silhouetted by the harsh brilliance of the lightning. Haley froze as if she had been caught in headlights as the shadows whirled around her. She couldn't hear anything for the thunder reverberating through the trees and the rain and hale pounding off the canopy of leaves above her head.

Haley scanned the area; if therewas Jaffa nearby she would never know now. She looked around and realised that the weather was the least of her problems; she was lost.

The ground trembled as lightning struck the Naquada enriched soil, this leaded to a rather explosive combination. The lightning flashed in decreasing intervals sending the shadows dancing round her again, she started backing up towards the cover of an up-turned tree. As she started to turn, two arms grabbed her from behind. Adrenaline flooded through her system as the Jaffa attacker lifted her clean off the ground and covered her mouth with his hand...


End file.
